This invention relates generally to a system for connecting conductive wires to blade contacts and, more specifically, to a terminal block assembly for joining and supporting electrically conductive wires with tab receptacles in contact with blade contacts to thereby permit the flow of electrical current therebetween.
In many electrical machines, such as appliances, a plurality of discrete electrical motors, timers, assemblies, components and the like must receive their powering current from discrete and predetermined electrical wires. To effect this objective, the various portions of the machines are provided with contacts in the form of blades clustered at a single predetermined location. In this manner, the appropriate wires may be brought together to such location for the necessary electrical coupling at the time of initial installation or during maintenance or repair.
Many techniques have been attempted for the coupling of such wires to such blade contacts, whether singly or as a group. Such prior art techniques include soldering, screws, clips and so forth. However, all such prior art techniques suffer from one shortcoming or another, as for example, high cost, time consuming installation, requirement for skilled labor, susceptability of the contacts to separate through time or vibrating and various other problems.